Launch Pad
}} A Launch Pad is a platform from where space vehicles are launched. In the current game version, there are three launch pads used for the various rockets. NOTE: It has been speculated that if the shuttle is added at a later date for rocket launches, it will have a separate launch pad of its own, possibly 39B. Launch Pads appear to be simple large metal towers sitting on huge concrete slabs. In actuality, they're complex machines with thousands of working parts, each one performing a specific task at an exact time, some down to the one-hundredth of a second. Space Agency simplifies the Launch Pad, breaking it down into its most important components. here are some basic parts which are easy to identify during the launch sequence: * Launch Pad - the large flat steel-reinforced concrete platform, on which the rocket stands prior to launch. * Launch Umbilical Tower (or Tower, for short) - the tall metal protective structure which secures the rocket in place until it has successfully launched. * In-Flight Arms (the actual number depends on size of the rocket) - many short braces that hold the rocket in place before launch. They typically supply different fuel components, electricity, or other essentials to the rocket. They automatically release themselves from the rocket in the final seconds before the rocket lifts off. * Hydrogen Burn Igniters (the sparks seen under the rocket just before launch) - these burn off the excessive gases (typically hydrogen) that accumulate around the base of the rocket, so they don't explode suddenly and destroy the rocket. Solid fuel rocket boosters are ignited by a small implanted explosive device; this is why they usually don't ignite until AFTER lift-off. * NOTE: Most rocket fuels actually ignite by mixing the different combustible liquid components in the exhaust nozzle just before launch. The rocket fuel doesn't burn because the sparks under it make it catch fire. * Hold-Down Arms (2 shown, one on each side of the base of the rocket) - large clamps which keep the rocket from moving until the engines have reached full power. They automatically open when computers register that the rocket has sufficient thrust to lift off. * Flame Trench (partially hidden beneath and exits to the lower left and right of the Launch Pad) - a reinforced concrete tunnel which is directly under the rocket and extends away a safe from the launch pad. These tunnels divert all the flames and smoke from the base of the rocket, protecting it from the intense heat of the burning engine exhaust. * Lightning Arrestor (a large lightning rod, atop the Launch Tower) - should the Tower be struck by lightning, this system is designed to channel all harmful electrical charges away from the rocket, sparing it from damage. * an elevator mechanical system? - this small cubical is sometimes shown atop some smaller Launch Towers, to the left of the Lightning Arrestor. It appears to be the mechanical system for the elevator, but this is open to debate. * a camera? - this small device is sometimes shown atop some larger Launch Towers, to the right of the Lightning Arrestor, angled pointing downward. It appears to be a launch camera, mounted to film the rocket lift-off. Category:Gameplay